


One shall rule them all!

by LeeLen2writer



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Brief Leliana (Dragon Age), F/F, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Minor Blackwall/Josephine Montilyet, Minor Cassandra Pentaghast/Varric Tethras, Solas is an Egg, The inquisitor is a dick to doors and barrels, Zevran being Zevran, Zevran finds the inquisitor ..... oh boi..
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLen2writer/pseuds/LeeLen2writer
Summary: A brief Prologue and introduction on whom we're dealing with here :3





	One shall rule them all!

**Author's Note:**

> A brief Prologue and introduction on whom we're dealing with here :3

** Johann chat noir d'Orlais **

_"I don't like using methods that hurt people, that is my principle."  
                         _ \- Val's opinion on how to lead the inquisition - 

 **About**  
Johann Valmont or  _the black cat of Orlais_ as he is come to be known _,_ is a young royal noble from the Orlesian society who lives a life of duality and high standing. 

By day before the large rift in the sky he was simply the imperial crown prince training his magic and royal decree in Orlai's circle of magic.  
By night he was Chat Noir, a feared trickster and high class thief aiding " the little pepole" suffering from oppressive nobles and commoners alike.   He against his mothers wishes voluntarily to travels to the temple of sacred ashes where the grand leaders would meet with the devine Justinia. He alone survived the blast and thus his life as an apostate and herald had it's beginning.   

 

 

 **Basics**  
Name: Johann Valmont  
Nickname: Val, Boss, Darling, Dear, My boy.  
Title: Chat Noir d'orlais (Black cat of Orlais).  
         His Imperial Highness.  
         Prince Johann of Orlais.  
         Herald of Andraste.  
         Lord Valmont.  
         Inquisitor.  
Age: 20   
Born: 9:22 Dragon  
Gender: Male  
Race: Human  
Class: Mage  
Specialization: Knight-Enhancer  
Battle skills: Despite being a mage and against fighting he excel in art of the spear. 

**Appearance**

Height: 170 cm  
Eyes: Teal blue  
Skin: light  
Hair: Blonde  
Fashion: Like picture....i'll take it.

 **What's more.........oh! yes  
** At the start of the inquisition no one knew of his true royal heritage until the spymaster and possibly Josephine got wind of it. Very much to Val's displeasure as he had come to enjoy being undercover. And until he was made inquisitor only his closest companions knew about it. 

Also when it comes to his inner circle..... well let's just say things are as they are. Surprisingly he get's along well with Sera and Dorian, even Solas seems to like him, the curious and studied part of him especially. Sera likes his whimsy and mischievous side, that side that is on the "little pepole stuck in the middle" side. Dorian like Solas enjoy's the side of Val who is open non judgemental and is willing to learn about other way's to function and live in society. Both having been raised with a silver spoon in their mouth shares similar traits and common ground. 

" _Oh come on now! i wasn't anymore different today as i was last year! no more of this Royal highness nonsense, you are friends i can trust not pawns to crush in a imperial game!_ " 

              - Val's reaction to Cassandra, Blackwall, Cullen and Josephine starting to tuck the silver spoon treatment back into his mouth. - 

Val's charming personality and puppy eyes was all it took to convert them. Cassandra the closet romantic, Blackwall the mysterious warden, Josephine his top ambassador and Cullen his adviser and commander. 

The Iron Bull and Val share a professional status and growing friendship. After the failed attempt with the dreadnought at the stormy coast.  All bull seemed to truly need was the reassurance that Tal-vashoth or not, he was still a good man.... safe to say that Bull has now found a true home with the chargers and the inquisition.

Vivienne knew his face as soon as she was recruited into the inquisition and is happy to see he survived, Having trained under her for years their relation is more that of Aunt and nephew than of nothing. she calls him both dear and darling depending on her mood. most of his opinions on how the circle is to be handled is sired from her. 

Cole the spirit is something they don't seem to agree on much, she dissaprove's of letting the "demon" remain, however Val sees no problem as long as Cole remains friendly and un depended of possessing others.     


End file.
